


Yugi's Death, Yami's Awakening

by PhoenixShadowVixen



Series: Yugi's and Yami's Trilogy [2]
Category: Yu-Gi-Oh!
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-06-05
Updated: 2017-06-05
Packaged: 2018-11-09 09:29:42
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 500
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11101719
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/PhoenixShadowVixen/pseuds/PhoenixShadowVixen
Summary: This is a one shot Yugi died giving birth to twins if this gets a lot of votes I will make another story to go along with this about how Yugi gets pregnant this is a memorial for my mother who died March 21,2016





	Yugi's Death, Yami's Awakening

_**Yami's P.O.V** _

Its been 3 year's. Since my love my life my future has died he left this planet giving birth to my pride and Joy at the same time they are my downfall. Before Yugi died he name them both The girl who looks just like my love was name Yukina. The boy who looks like me was name Hikaru. Yugi left them to me his life was just beginning and he died giving me what i thought i always wanted now i just want my life my live and my mate back. Now at three years of age its clear to see they both inherited his calm and innocent personality everyone has been helpful since His death but now i just can't take it anymore. Today i am leaving with the twins Kaiba has agreed to help me. He got us a house in America away from Domino and all the bad memories on the day yugi died he had me agree to have him cremated so i will be taking his ashes with me. Oh how i miss him but i got to raise what he died creating. The only reason i haven't joined him is because of these two in my arms. After I packed everything and had it sent over i told everyone i was leaving. They took it pretty well. But i could see they didn't want me too. As i got on the private jet Kaiba lent me i looked back and smiled wiping a tear away. I hushed the twins and smiled at them. After we boarded we headed off to our new life. I hope i can raise these kids to be like their mother.

_**Joey's and Kaiba's P.O.V** _

We watched them leave and help them get a new start when my best friend died everyone was devastated but Yami was worse off. Kaiba and I knew this was for the best. Yugi would be proud that Yami is doing everything he can not to join him and take care of the kids they created together. I just hope what happened to yugi does not happen to me i am now five months along and really scared Kaiba is too. We are praying to all the god that we have a safe delivery but for now we will watch and keep a eye on Yami for Yugi knowing Yugi will want Yami to live as long as he can. For now Yami has awakened from his darkness and is now looking to the light. Whatever the future holds we will brace it with open arms.

_**Normal P.O.V** _

Yugi watched his family leave with a smile "I love you My soul mate" his words whispered on the wind as he disappeared into the white light Joey watched Yugi leave and smile a sad smile with tears falling he heard on the wind his friends voice and had turned around to see Yugi finally rest in peace.

.

 


End file.
